


like sunshine

by xbrittniex3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, izzy is smitten and useless, malec are engaged, supportive lightwoods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbrittniex3/pseuds/xbrittniex3
Summary: She looks like sunshine personified, Izzy thinks as she watches Maia from across the room. She’s trying to be inconspicuous, but judging by the looks her brother is sending her, she’s failing miserably. But it’s okay; her adoration for Maia is no real secret. She just can’t help but to be totally enamored by the woman in front of her.





	like sunshine

She looks like sunshine personified, Izzy thinks as she watches Maia from across the room. She’s trying to be inconspicuous, but judging by the looks her brother is sending her, she’s failing miserably. But it’s okay; her adoration for Maia is no real secret. She just can’t help but to be totally enamored by the woman in front of her.

Maia’s laugh rings in her ears, and she finds herself so lost in it that she doesn’t even notice Alec approach her until he’s tapping her on the shoulder. She jumps, turning to give him a look. He only raises an eyebrow in response.

“Why don’t you just go talk to her?” he asks, and Isabelle scoffs at the absurdity of that idea. And the fact that Alec’s the one giving her dating advice, when the tables were turned not so long ago. Then again, this is his engagement party, so maybe he’s onto something. Still, talking to Maia is easier said than done. “Sitting over here pining isn’t exactly helping.”

“I know, but…” Isabelle sighs, looking away from Alec to stare across the room at Maia again. She’s talking to Simon and Clary, and judging by the look on her face, whatever they’re talking about is making her very happy. Her smile, Izzy thinks, could literally make flowers grow. She watches the way she moves, the way she throws her head back with laughter, the way her sweater is just a little too big and hangs off her shoulder. “She’s the most incredible woman I’ve ever met, Alec. How am I supposed to talk to, let alone ask out, the most incredible woman I’ve ever met?”

Alec’s face shifts into a wide grin, and Izzy knows he’s thinking about Magnus as she speaks. She can’t help but smile back at him, since it was his own love that always gave her hope. For all her pestering, it’d taken her a long time to realize she was _also_ interested in the same sex, and it was Alec and Magnus that helped her to step forward and _own it._

“Hey,” he says, laying a hand on her shoulder and drawing her attention back to him. “If it’s what you want… If it makes you happy… Go for it.” 

Overwhelmed as she is by the fact that Alec has remembered her words all these years, she pulls him into a tight hug. She always appreciates her brother, always knows she can count on him, but there are moments like these when she knows he gets her more than anyone else that makes her truly, _truly_ happy to be his sister. And so unbelievably _proud._

“I love you, big brother,” she says, her words muffled by the press of her face into his shoulder. She stays there a moment longer, enjoying the safety and comfort that only her elder brother could provide, before pulling back and nodding. “Now I’m going to go get myself a girlfriend.”

Alec laughs. “Go get her, Iz,” he says, playfully shoving her toward the direction Maia stands in as she turns around.

With a deep breath and another nod to herself, she finally begins to walk over there. She can hear Maia’s voice above the music as she steps closer, and as their eyes meet, her heart skips a beat. Because this was a great idea at first, but now that Maia is looking at her, she’s realizing that maybe she should just wait. Maybe there would be a better time to do this. Maybe…

 _Maybe you’ve been holding yourself back from this for long enough,_ she thinks, steeling herself as she quickens her pace and reaches Maia, who’s now alone because of course Simon and Clary would decide to take this exact moment to go find somewhere else to talk. Of course.

“I was beginning to think you’d skipped out on your own brother’s engagement party,” Maia starts, and Izzy swears her voice sounds like the most beautiful melody she’s ever heard. “I haven’t seen you all night.”

 _Be cool, Iz. Be smooth. You’ve asked out people before. You ask out people all the time. Just… be chill._ “Hey, uh…” _Not smooth! Not smooth! Abort mission, abort!_

“You okay?” Maia asks, and Izzy groans because she’s doing this all wrong. How was she supposed to show this amazing woman how much she likes her if she can’t even talk?

“Look, I’m really bad at this,” Isabelle begins, and honestly, she feels like ‘bad’ is an understatement at this point, “but I think you’re cute, and beautiful, and amazing, and… Do you want to go out sometime?”

And Maia… _laughs._

“Isabelle Lightwood, I have been waiting ages for you to finally ask me out,” she says, and Izzy almost loses it right there. “I’ve literally been flirting with you for months. _Months_.”

Then it all makes sense - how Maia seemed to always be there whenever she hung out with anyone, each casual touch to her shoulder, each time their eyes met. And Izzy… Besides realizing how incredibly slow she is at realizing when people are interested in her, she’s over the moon. Because the most wonderful woman in the entire world is looking at her and telling her she likes her too.

“Well, then,” she says, “I guess I have some time to make up for. Let’s go on that date.” Izzy reaches her hand forward and Maia takes it, linking their fingers together as she leads her away. She catches Alec’s thumbs up just as she shuts the door, and they escape into the cool Brooklyn night, ready to take on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I love these two with all of my heart. <3
> 
> So glad I finally just... wrote something about them. Mizzy is brand new territory for me, but I love it.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and lets hang out on tumblr @luminousalexander


End file.
